Repository facilities are used for depositing objects for a plurality of fields of use.
As such, a repository facility in post offices or parcel shops, for example, can be used for depositing packages until they are collected by addressees or until they are returned to the sender on account of collection not having taken place. In another field of use, a repository facility can be used for depositing different goods until they are sent to customers.
Depositing in a repository facility can take place in different ways in this case.
In a permanent space system, each object has a particular repository location predefined for it on the basis of a predetermined criterion. In the case of goods, it may be the type of the good, for example; in the case of packages, the time of arrival or an identifier provided by a barcode. In the case of a chaotic storage, each object can be accommodated in any desired suitable repository location. Hybrid forms are possible.